I Can't Believe I Said His Name
by byeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Right now, I know everyone would tell me not to even touch Malfoy. But truth was, I wanted to. And I would.


**I'm sorry. I could help myself! I've been dying to write a hot and steamy Dramione story ever since, well, EVER! XD**

**In the beginning when Hermione talks about Ron and a new chick, that's how I kinda felt at a time. If you had a feeling your boyfriend might be cheating on you, what would you do? Fuck Draco, of course! XD**

**Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I sighed as I crumpled another blank page and tossed it in the trash bin. I had been working on this essay for nearly four hours (Ugh, Snape's class) and it was now almost two in the morning. Usually, the library was my escape. It was the place where my mind could unravel all the great ideas it had. Guess not today. Or should I say yesterday? Anyway, I was soon becoming very frustrated with myself. My brain felt like a tangled mess. This is probably what simple-minded folks feel like.

As I let my thoughts wander, I thought about my boyfriend. Ron was seen with that new girl yesterday. And the day before that. The day before that too. Hm, hope he didn't do anything unfaithful. He knows I'd rip off his balls with my own teeth if I caught him cheating. Heh. Perhaps that's what's been stressing me out lately. As I started thinking about Ron and that broad, I threw the empty notebook and pencil on the nearby stand and sunk into the cushiony recliner. I examined the ugly flower-patterned fabric, trying to take my mind off Ron. Too late for that. My neck grew heavy. I buried my face in my clammy palms as I imagined him and her, holding hands. Kissing.

"Granger?"

My head lifted from my palms almost automatically. Quickly, I wiped my eyes and pushed the bushy strand of hair from my face to see a blonde, pale boy staring down at me. He was eating a green apple. "Malfoy," I hissed. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood." I buried my face in my hands again.

Malfoy flung the apple core in the trash and squatted down so that he was at my eye level, even though my eyes were embedded in my hands. "Ah, that's too bad," he got up, sat on the arm rest of the recliner and whispered in my ear, "Because I am."

I scowled, "Malfoy, get lost. I need to finish this essay."

"What are you writing about? How Ron's probably fucking that new chick?" He chuckled. What a jerk!

I tried my hardest to bite my tongue. "Malfoy, I'm serious," I mumbled.

"Oh," he acted as though he was about to get up. "Too bad I don't care," I felt him smirking. He plopped back down on the recliner. He was so obnoxious! Malfoy just didn't get when people didn't need - actually, want - him around. Or maybe he just didn't give a damn. Yeah, he probably just didn't give a damn.

I faced him and scoffed, "Malfoy, please-"

Malfoy then got up and trapped me between him and the recliner. His hands squeezed my bare knees and trailed up my thighs. Before I could do anything, he leaned forward, his body nearly on mine. His lips, which I couldn't help but study, were only centimeters away from mine. They looked luscious and full. I never really noticed how handsome Mr. Malfoy was until now. I could see his face clearly, every patch of flawless, creamy skin. Every little detail.

"Please what?" He grinned. His breath smelled like cheap wine. Was he drunk? Maybe. I took another whiff of the aroma. Probably. But who knows? It took a lot for Malfoy to get drunk. So I've heard.

I couldn't help but turn my head. The fetid odor coming from his mouth was anything but sexy.

Malfoy moved lower and gently placed his warm lips on my neck, making me twitch a little. He began sucking on my skin, licking every here and there.

"M-Malfoy!" I let a faint moan escape my dry mouth.

He looked up at me. "Oh? You like that I see." He continued to work his way around my neck.

I slapped my palm on the back of the blonde's head and grabbed a bunch of his locks, yanking him away from my neck. He let out a girly little yelp. Hah, I always knew Malfoy was a pussy. "No, Malfoy, I don't like this. And I sure as hell do not like you. I like Ron. Actually, I love him!"

His hands were still on my thighs. "Granger, I'm flattered you actually think I care what you say," his fingers slowly inched up my skirt. "But," he paused, "I don't."

I then kicked him between the legs, causing him to cup his crotch and jam his knees together. I couldn't help but laugh at the 'tough, cunning' Slytherin curled up in ball holding his nuts like they were his babies. Well, technically, they were his babies. Just not yet...

Before I knew it, Malfoy was up. He forced his body on mine again. As he pressed himself on me, I felt how excited he was. He slowly grinded against me as I struggled beneath him, failing my arms about. His hands moved frantically all over my body. He stopped at my breasts and gave them a light squeeze.

"Malfoy, stop!"

He smiled while he unbuttoned my flimsy uniform top revealing my dark green and silver bra. His cute, little smile turned into wide, devious grin. I could actually feel the rosy pink splotches of embarrassment and shame form on my cheeks. I should have wore my Gryffindor bra. Dammit.

"Wow," he muttered and started feeling up on my body, kissing my breasts. I could feel him getting harder.

"I know what you're trying to do, Malfoy!" He thinks just because I'm stressing about Ron he can fuck me! How rude! I'm not that easy! Hell, I'm not easy at all! My heart belongs to Ron and only Ron. And what was even ruder was how he just ignored me. "Malfoy!" I repeated. "I know you're just trying to fuck me!"

Malfoy laughed, his face still smothered in my breasts. "Well, what else would I want from you? Y'know Granger, you're not as smart and clever as everyone thinks you are." His hands, which were on my waist, traveled lower. He lifted my skirt and bit his lips when he saw my matching panties. "Yum."

"Shuddup, Malfoy," I growled, trying to push him off. He pinned me down with his weight, not letting me escape.

His fingers, one by one, gently climbed up my thighs, sending shivers down my spine. No offense to Ron, but Malfoy knew how to excite a girl, no doubt. He was so careful, yet rough and demanding, which got me wet. It's not like I wanted to though!

I think he had noticed how wet I was. With two fingers, he rubbed the moist spot on my underwear, smiling. Fuck, he did know. I looked down, trying to hide my face. I didn't want him to know I was enjoying this. In fact, I didn't even want myself to believe I was enjoying this. He nudged my chin with his other hand, while the other was busy playing with the goods between my legs. "Look at me."

Gradually, I lifted my head, exposing my flushed face. His lips then crashed into mine. They _were_ luscious and full. It felt there was no other way but to play along. I kissed him back, throwing my arms around his manly shoulders. Despite everything happening, I still hated Malfoy.

His tongue poked at my closed lips, begging for an entrance. "Don't be a tease," he slurred, his tongue still out. I grinned as I opened my mouth. His wet tongue pushed passed my lips and began exploring the insides of my mouth.

As our tongues wrestled, he tugged at my panties. He shoved his tongue further in my mouth. I hesitated and pulled away from the kiss.

"What?"

"Malfoy, I can't do this! Ron will be upset," I frowned and tried to get up. But Malfoy wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. He sat back down on the chair and place me on his lap.

"Take off your panties," he commanded.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "You heard me, Granger. Take them off."

I growled, "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

He laughed. "You're Hermione Granger, the obedient little bookworm. You'll do what anyone tells you to. You'll do what _I_ tell you to."

As I thought about it, that was true. I listened to what everyone told me to do. But I never listened to myself. For the past few days, I've been dying to explain to Ron how I truly feel. But I didn't. I wouldn't. And I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. But honestly, I _didn't_ trust him. Right now, I know everyone would tell me not to even touch Malfoy. But truth was, I wanted to. And I would.

Wait, wouldn't that just mean I'm listening to him? Whatever.

I got up and pulled down my panties, caressing my smooth legs as they fell to my ankles. I stepped out of them and got back on top on Malfoy. His legs were in between mine and without a doubt, he was even harder than before. I thought about Ron and I. He never got this hard with me. He would be _so_ jealous right now.

Malfoy smirked and placed his hands on my bum. We continued to kiss until he unexpectedly backed away. "Get up."

What? Why did he want me to get up? "W-Why?"

"Just do it."

Cautiously, I rose from his lap, patting down my skirt. "Okay?"

He got up as well. "Now get on your knees."

"M-Malfoy, I can't-"

"Granger, please don't make this difficult."

Bit by bit, I got on my knees. The rough carpet irritated my sensitive skin. Malfoy unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. I didn't notice how big and thick it was until I wrapped my lips around it. He moaned as my warm, wet mouth engulfed his 'snake.'

Several licks and sucks later, his cream filled my mouth. Truthfully, I wanted to vomit. Not only was the taste disgusting, but I could not believe I had just given _Draco Malfoy_ head! I hadn't even done that with Ron before! As I swallowed his cum, he helped me up and dragged me onto his lap.

"Get me hard."

"What?"

He seemed annoyed. "Granger, do I have to tell you everything twice? Get me hard so we can fuck already."

"Hey! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm a lady!"

Malfoy chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "_Lady_? I've got your naked, wet cunt right on my crotch. Plus, you just sucked my cock. And I could tell," he paused. "You loved every second of it. That's no _lady._"

"Screw you, Malfoy!" I was beginning to rise from his lap but he pulled me back and smeared his lips onto mine, slobbering on my face.

"Don't act like you don't want me inside you," He massaged my thighs with his sweaty hands. I could feel his hard-on returning. Wow, that was easy. He gets off on being a rude, snobbish jerk who loves taking advantage of girls. What a Slytherin. Better yet, what a _Malfoy_.

Well, he wasn't lying. I didn't know what else to do but smash my lips into his. I shoved my tongue past his lips and roughly pulled his hair. He groaned as I removed his faded black shirt, which was drenched in sweat. I started sucking on his neck, rubbing on his tight abs. Then, I moved lower and started to suck on his right nipple. With my hands, I pinched and squeezed his other nipple. He moaned, rubbing the back of my head. It may have seemed like I knew what I was doing, but I was far from it! I had never done anything like this with any other man, including Ron. I felt so ashamed doing these new things with the guy I hated the most. But it felt so right. I liked how he was so challenging and straight-forward. Strangely, I liked how he commanded me to 'get him hard,' it was arousing. It excited me. And it was a hell of a lot better than anything Ron and I had done! Ron wasn't as open as Malfoy. He was scared to tried new things and quite frankly, that bothered me. He'd rather be messing around with Harry among the castle than spend time with his girlfriend. Unacceptable!

Moments later, we were kissing again. Making out with Malfoy was refreshing. It was different. I felt more passion when my lips touched Malfoy's than when they touched Ron's. Kissing Ron was just plain awkward. Malfoy at least _acted_ like he _wanted_ to kiss me. Ron would pull away every now and then.

Malfoy bit his lip as he smiled at me. I think he could tell how bad I wanted him at this point. He could tell I was admiring what a good kisser he was. See, that's one thing I could not stand about myself. I hide my feelings so well around Ron and Harry, my two closest friends, yet around Malfoy I let it all out without making a sound or saying a word!

"Why are you smiling?" It was impossible for me not to smile back. His piercing gray eyes left me in a daze.

"Nothing." His smile began to die. "Take out my cock."

Now, I bit my own lip as I began to take out his hard member, which throbbed in my little hands. I quickly pulled back which made Malfoy chuckle.

"Go on, touch it. Don't be scared." He laughed, waiting for me to toy around with his cock.

"Mm," I was very timid as I masked his member with my tiny fingers. I began stroking it, squeezing the head.

"Ah," He rested his head back on he chair and watched me.

I continued stroking, gripping it tightly. As he studied my every move, I lifted my skirt, unveiling myself. I grabbed his cock and lightly rubbed the tip against my wet cunt. I knew he would be fond of that. He moaned and reached out, caressing my patch of trimmed hair.

"Malfoy," While I pulled him closer, I moaned into his ear, keeping my hands on his cock.

"Ride me."

"M-Malfoy, I can't."

He clasped his hands on my hips and pulled me forward. "Yeah, you can. Just sit on my cock and start riding me, Granger."

Minutes past and still nothing. "Granger?"

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No!" I lied.

He nodded, "Alright then, do it! Sheesh! No need to yell!" I bet he knew I was lying.

"Ah, okay! I'm a virgin! So what?" I blurted out.

Without a word, Malfoy cupped my chin in his hands and planted a warm, genuine kiss on my lips. It felt like the perfect first kiss. He pulled away and we just stared at each other.

Breaking the awkward silence, I questioned, "What was that for?"

"You're gonna let me take your virginity?" he grinned.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say.

"Uh," he mimicked.

"I don't know, Malfoy! Geez, I should have left the minute I saw you come in here! You're always up to no good! Look at me now! I'm wet and hot for you, Malfoy! It's just," I tried to searched for the right word, "Wrong! We _hate_ each other!"

He settled his arms around me, jerking me closer. "Who ever said I hated you?"

"You! Well, you always act like it!"

"But I never said I hated you, Granger." He started kissing at my neck.

That was true. "Oh." I had nothing else to say.

"So?" He looked up at me and tickled my ears with his breath.

"Ugh, Ron's going to hate me!" He grinned as I slowly lifted myself. I scooted closer until I could feel the tip of his cock underneath me. As I did so, I wondered how many girls he had slept with before.

My eyes closed as I began to push down on him. The pain was endless. I know I already had had his cock in my mouth and hands, but wow, it felt even bigger in between my legs. I finally got the whole thing in.

Ouch.

Remember when I said Malfoy was a pussy? I take that back. This boy was everything but a pussy! He was evil, atrocious, and deliciously sexy, but not a pussy! And no offense to Ron again, but it was _so_ big! I've never touched Ron's privates but he showed me them once. They're nothing compared to Malfoy's.

I could feel his cock ripping my skin. I wanted to cry! Malfoy hugged me closer, gripping my waist. He then helped me start to ride him. The first few moves hurt, but as I got wetter, it became more easy to slide up and down.

We continued this up and down thingy until Malfoy and I were both screaming like hell. I bounced on his cock while my hands were tightly gripping his hair. His hands were still on my waist, helping me be more fluent and consistent.

I was soon close. "D-D-Draco!" I moaned. Malfoy laughed, which made me want to stop. "What? What's so funny?"

"You said my name." He smiled, still guiding me.

I was too busy trying to achieve my first orgasm to care if I said his name. But, still, I can't believe I called him Draco!

He leaned forward and buried his face in neck, letting out a loud moan. I felt his warm cum fill me. Then I came too. My body collapsed onto his and I hugged him tightly.

After a few moments of cuddling and kissing, he picked me up. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

As he carried me through the empty halls of Hogwarts, he muttered, "I can't believe you called me Draco."

"Shuddup, Malfoy!"

"C'mon, do it again!"

"No!"

"_Hermione!_"

"Shuddup!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. x3**

**Please review. :]**


End file.
